Please Be Mine
by When You Look Me in the Eyes
Summary: Addie loves the Jonas Brothers, and is probably their #1 fan. What will happen when she goes to a meet and greet at one of their concerts and meets the guy of her dreams? Don't forget to review!
1. AUDITIONS

**AUDITIONS!!**

**These are auditions for my new story: Please Be Mine. The Jonas Brothers are in it, of course. I'm in love with them!! I wish I could meet them! Anyways, onto the auditions.**

**The main character is Addie. Here are the characters you can try out for:**

**Addie's Best Friend**

**Addie's other Best Friend**

**Joe's Girlfriend**

**Kevin's Girlfriend**

**Addie's Older Sister**

**Addie's Younger Sister**

**Addie's Older Brother**

**Addie's Arch Enemy(s) (Popular girls at school who want to steal the Jonas Brothers)**

**Here's the information I need:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Personality:**

**Are you a Jonas Brothers fan? (don't ask me why, just do it):**

**Anything else:**

**Thank you so much, have a great April Fools Day and days afterward!!**

**_When You Look Me in the Eyes_**


	2. Chapter 1 The Mall

**Okay guys! Thanks for auditioning! I've decided that Addie is going to be the youngest, and I'm going to create her older brother and the populars. Thanks again for auditioning! Here are the winning actresses:**

**Kevin's girlfriend: Cara, age: 20**

**Joe's girlfriend: Paige, age: 18 almost 19**

**Addie's best friend: Rachael, age: 14 almost 15**

**Addie's best friend: Megan, age: 15**

**Addie's older sister: Ronny (short for Veronica), age: 17**

**Addie: Addie, age: 15**

**Thanks AGAIN for auditioning, and here' the first chapter!!**

**PLEASE BE MINE**

**Chapter 1**

"ADDIE! Come downstairs, Rachael is here!" my older sister Ronny yelled. I finished brushing my teeth and ran down the stairs. My best friend Rachael was standing in the living room waiting for me. We had been like best friends since birth. We looked almost exactly the same too. We both had ice blue eyes and we were both funny, smart, and beautiful. The only thing different was that she had white blond hair and I had black/brown hair.

"Come on Addie, let's go." It was my birthday tomorrow and we were both going shopping for party stuff and clothes. We were going to meet our other friend Megan at the mall.

"Hey Ronny have you seen my... wow." Ever since we were little, Drake (my older brother) has been in love with Rachael. Every time he sees her, he can't speak and he blushes. He's 3 years older than her too! You would think he'd get over this crush after 10 years, but I guess not.

"Yeah, um, Addie, let's go." I swear, Rachael likes Drake too. She always blushes and wants to get away whenever she's around him.

"Okay Rachael, let's roll." The mall was only a couple blocks away from my house, which is why I love it so much. Rachael lives a few houses down from me, and Megan lives across town. We live in Wyckoff, New Jersey. Right when we got to the mall, we walked straight to Limited Too (even though we were too old for their clothes) and straight to the Jonas Brothers section.

Rachael, Megan, and I were the biggest Jonas Brothers fans in the United States. I had posters that covered every inch of the wall in my room, I had Jonas Brothers clothes, bags, pins, everything Jonas! All I think about is Jonas, Jonas, Jonas, and more Jonas!!

When we got to the Jonas Brothers section in the store, we grabbed all of the Jonas Brothers posters we could and walked over to the check out counter. The cashier knew who we were because we were there most of our lives.

"Hello Addie, Rachael, what are you purchasing today?" Joanna asked us.

"Just Jonas Brothers stuff, as usual."

"Of course, that will be 15.95." I handed her the money and we left.

"What to do, what to do..." I thought.

"Megan!" Rachael yelled and I looked up to see a girl with brown hair and reddish streaks, my best friend Megan, running towards me.

"Megan where have you been?"

"Oh you know, places!" We all laughed as we thought about the eldest Jonas.

"So, what did you guys buy?"

"We got some Jonas Brothers posters."

"Where are we going next?"

"We're going to Hollister, and then Aeropostale."

"Okay, cool. Let's go!!"

**There was the first chapter! I know, kinda short, but I only have limited time on the computer. My mom's yelling at me to get off. Anyways, I have to go do stuff, and you need to review! Review, please! I need reviews!! Thanks again for those who auditioned, and thanks to those who are reading my story. REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 2 Oh My Gosh

**I found a little sister! (McKenzie) and some popular girls! (Emma & Torri) Okay, here's the chapter!!**

**Chapter 2**

"15. 15!" I yelled. "That's one year closer to my driver's license! I get to start "driving" in half a year! Woo hoo!" Rachael was 14, almost 15, and Megan turned 15 a couple weeks ago. After we finished shopping at Aeropostale, Hollister, Abercrombie, and Kid Tokyo, (go onto /kidtokyobrand) we headed home.

When we walked inside, Drake was sitting on the couch watching MTV. (_I wish I had a song on MTV-_Jonas Brothers, 6 Minutes) I told Rachael and Megan to go sit down. Megan pushed Rachael down next to Drake, and Drake and Rachael both turned bright red.

"I gotta go to the bathroom. While I'm gone, you guys can talk!" Megan walked away and I heard from the kitchen Drake talking.

"So, how have you been?"

"Oh, good, I guess. What about you?"

"Um, it's good. I can't believe summer vacation is almost over! There's only 3 weeks left!"

"Did you know there's an end of summer party in 2 weeks? You guys could go together." I said walking in with a plate of fruit.

"Well, what about you guys? I couldn't just leave you."

"We'll find dates. Go on! Go with Drake!"

"Okay."

"All right! I guess it's a date then."

"I guess it is."

_Later that day..._

"The Jonas Brothers tickets went on sale a couple hours ago. Do you think there will be any more left?" I asked

"Yeah, probably the ones behind the stage." Megan said.

"Awww, I really want to go to this concert! I want backstage passes! I want a meet and greet!" Rachael said.

"Rachael, you already have a boyfriend."

"No I don't, we're just going to the party together."

"Whatever, Raie, you totally like him."

"But wouldn't that be weird, your best friend dating your brother?"

"No it would not, so go out there and get him!" Megan and I both laughed.

"Haha guys, so, are there any tickets left?" Rachael asked.

"Behind the stage." All three of us said at the same time. We sighed sadly.

"Ugh! I wanted those tickets! The_ Burn It Up_ tour sounds so cool!"

"We'll just have to wait until the next tour." We all sighed again and sat on the ground.

"Addie! It's 8:00! Your friends need to go home!"

"Okay mom! Bye Megan, bye Raie. I'll see you tomorrow at my party?"

"You know it! Love ya, see you tomorrow." Megan said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

_The next morning..._

I woke up to hear the birds chirping and my iHome playing _That's Just the Way We Roll_.

"I'M 15!!" I yelled. I ran out the doors in my room onto my balcony and breathed in the fresh air. New Jersey is so beautiful in the summer. The green trees, the birds, the animals, and my birthday!

I put on my robe and slippers and ran down the stairs onto the kitchen. I could smell Swedish Pancakes cooking, they were my favorite.

"Happy birthday, darling!" My dad smiled at me as he threw a pancake on my plate.

"Thanks dad." I put on the butter, sugar, and cinnamon and rolled up the pancake. "Mmmmmm..." I smiled contently as I chewed the sweet Scandinavian pancake.

"So, what are you going to do on your big day?"

"I'm going to party it up!" I yelled.

"No, you're going to shut it up." Ronny said as she walked downstairs. I probably forgot to tell you, ya, I did. Ronny and Drake are twins, but they are nowhere near alike. Right then Drake walked down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Happy birthday, Addie!" He kissed my head and I smiled at his happiness.

"At least he's nice to me!"

"Why are you guys so loud! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" McKenzie said as she was walking down the stairs.

"What beauty?" Ronny said.

"Veronica, that wasn't very nice." Mom said as she walked up from the basement. "Hello Addie, darling. Happy birthday. Veronica, you need more sleep, go up to your room."

"It's Ronny." She mumbled and then ascended back up the stairs."

After I ate my pancake, I ran back upstairs and got ready. Right as I was finished and as I was walking down the stairs, the doorbell rang and the first two party guests were on my doorstep.

"Happy birthday Addie!" Rachael and Megan said at the same time. They bith hugged me, their presents still in their hands.

"You can put the gifts over there on that table." I said pointing to the dining room table.

"Okay." They put their gifts down and the doorbell rang again. I opened it to find a few boys and girls from my school. I had invited my whole grade, and it looked like most of them were coming.

After almost my entire grade was in my house, the party got under way. We were dancing and singing, (mostly to Jonas Brothers songs) and we were having the times of our lives. Then the doorbell rang and when I answered it and saw who it wa, the music stopped and it was silent.

Emma and Torri were on my doorstep.

"What do you think you are doing here?"

"You invited the whole grade, so we're here." They smiled an unpleasant smile and walked into the house. I just decided to ignore them and I started the music again. Drake and Ronny were at the party too.

After another hour of dancing, it was time to open presents. I opened Rachael and Megan's presents first.

"Oh my gosh, guys! Thank you so much!" I hugged both of them. I had gotten an official Burn It Up tour handbag and shirt. They smiled. After I finished opening all of my other presents, (mostly clothes and Jonas Brothers stuff) it was time to open the last one.

Drake handed me a small box. I smiled at him and looked down at the present. I slwly took off the ribbon and pulled off the top of the box.

"Oh," Rachael said.

"My," Megan said.

"Gosh!" I yelled.

"JONAS BROTHERS TICKETS!!" All three of us yelled.

**So guys, did you like that chapter? I was deciding who I should have show up at the party, Emma and Torri or the Jonas Brothers. I decided Emma and Torri (as you can see) so I could have Addie get Jonas Brothers tickets. Anyways, don't forget to review!!**

**YOU**

**KNOW**

**YOU**

**WANT**

**TO**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 3 Best Birthday Ever

**I'm excited about this chapter! Read it and review it!**

**Chapter 3**

"Where are the seats? Tell me where the seats are!!" Rachael yelled. I looked at the tickets.

"Section 2, Row 1!! Guys, we got front row!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" We all screamed. Everyone started clapping except for Emma and Torri. I looked over at them and their faces where disgusted. I smiled and stuck my tongue out.

"Thanks Drake!" I gave him a huge hug.

"Yeah, thanks Drake!" Megan and Rachael said. They both gave him a hug, but Rachael hugged him longer.

"I have a present too." Ronny said. everything went silent. I took the small box from her and carefully took off the wrapping paper and looked at the small bare box in my hands. I looked up at her and then back down at the box. I slowly lifted up the lid and then almost fainted.

Applause filled the room and Rachael and Megan screamed.

"Ronny, thank you so much!" I gave her the biggest hug ever and tears filled my eyes.

_Everyone sees her_

_But nobody knows her_

_She screams in her pillow_

_For a better tomorrow _

_She ha--_

**Hello?**

Happy Birthday Ads!

**Uncle Jerry! Thanks so much for calling!**

What did you get?

**I'm at my party right now and Drake got me Jonas Brothers tickets!**

When's the concert??

**Tomorrow! (a/n Guys, I want this to move along quickly, so pretend tickets didn't go on sale today.)**

No way! I'll give you your present after the concert.

**Awwww, I have to wait?**

What did Ronny get you?

**She got me-- hello? Uncle Jerry, are you there?**

I hung up the phone. "I guess he had to go." I said to myself. My favorite song "Mandy" came on and everyone started dancing.

Rachael and Megan walked up to me.

"I can't believe we got--"

"Hey, Addie, who are you taking to that concert?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, cuz you know you want to take us. We're like best friends." Torri said.

"You? Me? Best friends? Ha! I laugh at the thought. I'm taking Rachael and Torri. You should have been nicer to me before."

"But you have front row seats **and** Meet & Greet passes! That's not fair!" Emma yelled.

"Actually, it is fair. Toodle-loo ladies." We walked away with huge grins on our faces.

"Best birthday ever." I said, and Rachael and Megan laughed.

**I know, REALLY short chapter, but I'll try to make the next one longer since it's the concert and the meet and greet. Anyways, thanks for reading, now**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


End file.
